1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a luggage carrying device used for shopping or for facilitating the transport of suitcases, bags and similar items.
2. Description of Prior Art
Numerous folding luggage carrying devices are known which comprise a framework including one frame provided at its lower end with rollers and with a support for the luggage or goods and a second frame joined to the upper end of the first frame. The other end of the second frame is connected to the first frame in such a way that it can occupy a position for use in which it forms an extension of the first frame and a retracted position in which it is folded against the second frame so that the device only occupies a moderate amount of space.